Birthday and Pickup Lines
by Shinrin94-XIII
Summary: Tezuka tries to express his feelings to Fuji by pick-up lines. Tezuka x Fuji.


A Fuji birthday fic.

Finally!!! I can post this. I was waiting for 29th February according to time. This morning, (was 29th February in my country) was still 28th February. So, I had to go to school first (afternoon session). And now I'm back. And it's 6.41 pm here.

So, here I am. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Birthday and Pick-up Lines**

It was tennis practice at Seishun Gakuen and everyone was at the tennis courts practicing. Only one person who was not there, and it was Tezuka. He was inside the clubroom, sitting on a bench and seemed to read something. When Oishi was about to enter the clubroom, he heard something.

"Is that the sun coming up… or is that just you lighting up my world?"

Oishi almost let out a laugh but he kept it down. Eiji saw this and walked over to Oishi.

"Oishi, what's wrong nya?" Eiji asked.

"Shh, Eiji. Don't make any noise. Tezuka is in there and it seems that he's trying to express pick-up lines," Oishi said and Eiji joined him listening to the pick-up lines.

"If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you blizzard."

The Golden Pair let out a small snort. Momo and Ryoma noticed this and walked to them.

"Senpai-tachi, what are you doing?" Momo asked.

"Momo nya, Tezuka's in there expressing pick-up lines," Eiji said.

"Huh? Tezuka-buchou's expressing pick-up lines?" Ryoma asked.

"If you were a pill, I'd overdose."

The four of them let out a small, but loud snort. Lucky for them, Tezuka did not seem to hear.

"Ii data. Tezuka is expressing pick-up lines." Inui scribbled something in the green notebook of his.

"NYA!!! Inuuuuuuui!!!! You scared me!!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji yelled. Oishi, Momo and Ryoma covered Eiji's mouth so that Tezuka would not hear them. They let out a sigh. When all of a sudden, Tezuka opened the door.

"What are you guys doing here? Get back to practice!" Tezuka said.

"Buchou, I didn't know you can express pick-up lines!" Momo exclaimed. Tezuka looked at them and they had a mischievous grin on their faces.

"W-What are you talking about?" Tezuka said while trying to keep his cool.

"Tezuka let his guard down. Ii data."

Tezuka looked around and ushered them inside the clubroom. "Listen. Fuji's birthday is tomorrow and I want to tell him my feelings and the only way I can express my feeling is through pick-up lines," Tezuka said.

It was silence for a few minutes and, "Tezuka CAN talk a lot. Ii data."

"INUI/-SENPAI!!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Tezuka, listen. Maybe you should try other pick-up lines." Oishi said.

"I hope your day is as radiant as your smile."

Momo, Ryoma and Eiji refrained themselves from laughing.

"Tezuka, try again. That's too…-" Oishi was cut by Tezuka when Tezuka tried other pick-up lines.

"When I saw your face I thought I died and went to heaven."

Momo, Ryoma and Eiji started to burst out laughing.

Tezuka did not notice and try other pick-up lines.

"I'm yin and you're yang. We just fit together."

Inui sighed and closed his notebook. "Tezuka, you're hopeless. If you want to tell your feelings to him, maybe you should try…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day:

"NYA!!! Fuji, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!" Eiji said.

"Happy Birthday, Fuji-senpai," Momo grinned.

"Happy Birthday, Fuji-senpai. I will beat you in tennis. And I'll be taller than you," Ryoma said. Momo almost burst out laughing at the last part.

"Happy Birthday, Fuji," Oishi and Kawamura said.

"Happy Birthday, Fuji. I made a special Inui juice just for you. Would you like to try it?" Inui asked and held a pitcher of the juice.

"Thanks, everyone. But, have you guys seen Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka walked behind him and said, "Happy Birthday, Fuji. I love you."

Fuji's eyes fluttered open but he closed them after a few seconds. "Tezuka… I love you too. I think this is better than the pick-up lines." Fuji had that amusing smile on his face.

"You knew?" Tezuka, Oishi, Inui, Eiji, Momo and Ryoma asked.

"What pick-up lines?" Kawamura asked.

"Maa… I left my recorder on yesterday in the clubroom… I forgot to turn it off... How silly I am…"

"…"

"Ii data…"

**OWARI**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Happy Birthday, Fuji Syusuke! Did you know that a new single is release today? A song that was sung by the Perfect Pair? The title is Koko de Bokura wa Deatteshimatta. "We met by chance here" or something along those lines.

Ehh… I just noticed something… I forgot to put Kaidoh… You can just imagine that he's… well… just use your imagination…

So, how was it?

Please review!


End file.
